Armorer
The Armorer is a event that is always around, regardless if there is another event going on. He can sell siege tools, defense tools, material sacks, unique build items, and also special troops. Sometimes, the tools will go as much as 80% off (the ones that you can't make, such as fire moats and shield walls), making it a great time pick up tools for a much lower cost. Siege Tools *Shield wall - 31 Rubies *Breaching tower - 27 Rubies *Wolverine ram - 192 Rubies *Elite tonnelon - 185 Rubies *Onslaught bridge - 210 Rubies *Elite spiked shield - 203 Rubies *Royal coin case - 1,150 Coins *Premium royal coin case - 22 Rubies *Golden royal coin case - 165 Rubies *Royal token chest - 49 Rubies *Premium royal token chest - 126 Rubies *Golden royal token chest - 314 Rubies *Veteran banner - 750 Rubies *Scaling ladder - 220 Coins *Battering ram - 430 Coins *Heavy ram - 32 Rubies *Mantlet - 810 Coins *Wood bundle - 1,610 Coins *Boulders - 46 Rubies *Ballast stone - 8,140 coins *Heavy ballast stone - 249 Rubies *Hero's banner - 46 Rubies *Banner of Triumph - 108 Rubies *Soldier's banner - 45 Rubies *Fleet shield - 25 Rubies Attack troops (for some reason, listed under siege tools) *2,000 Travelling Knights - 105,000 Rubies *1,000 Travelling Knights - 63,000 Rubies *500 Travelling Knights - 34,000 Rubies *2,000 Travelling Crossbowman - 130,000 Rubies *1,000 Travelling Crossbowman - 80,000 Rubies *500 Travelling Crossbowman - 43,000 Rubies Defense Tools *Hurling rocks - 550 Coins *Murder hole - 53 Rubies *Castle gate reinforcement - 1,720 Coins *Portcullis - 58 Rubies *Flaming arrows - 3,210 Coins *Arrow slit - 58 Rubies *Sharpened stakes - 5,780 Coins *Fire moat - 68 Rubies Defense Troops (for some reason, listed under defense tools) *500 Veteran Composite Bowman - 138,000 Rubies *500 Veteran Flame Bearer - 147,000 Rubies Material *Huge Fine sand material sack - 16,000 Rubies for at least 24 materials (Fine sand can be from 24-96) and 17,000 Rubies for 52-54 of the resource *Huge Bricks material sack - 16,000 Rubies for at least 24 materials (Bricks can be from 24-96) and 17,000 Rubies for 52-54 of the resource *Huge common material sack - 16,000 Rubies for at least 24 materials and 17,000 Rubies for at least 52 of any resource *Clifftop Farmhouse appearance item - 19,800 Rubies *Military hospital of goodwill - 34,800 Rubies *Large Fine sand material sack - 4,000 Rubies - contains 39-41 Find sand in it and 39 materials *Huge Fine sand material sack - 5,500 Rubies for 52-54 Find sand and 52 materials *Large Bricks material sack - 4,000 Rubies - contains 39-41 Bricks in it and 39 materials *Huge Bricks material sack - 5,500 Rubies for 52-54 Bricks and 52 materials *Large common material sack - 4,000 Rubies - contains at least 38 of any resource *Huge common sand material sack - 5,500 Rubies for at least 52 of any resource *Large Flint material sack - 6,000 Rubies - contains at least 26-28 Flint in it, and 30 materials *Huge Flint material sack - 9,000 Rubies - for at least 39-41 Flint, and 45 materials *Small Resin material sack - 8,000 Rubies - contains 12-14 Resin in it, and 16 materials *Regular Resin material sack - 16,000 Rubies - contains 26-28 Resin in it, and 34 materials *Small Soul stone material sack - 19,000 Rubies - contains 12-14 Soul stone in it, and 17 materials Category:Events